Sorrowful Memories
by SorrowoftheHeart
Summary: It has been several hundred years since Cloud and his friends have saved the world from the devious Sephiroth and Meteor. Most have forgotten about the deeds of the heroes, but some still remember. This is the story of Skye. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorrowful Memories**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. The only thing I own is this idea, more or less, and the original characters in this story. That's all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

He awoke with a start, blue eyes snapping open as he sat up on his bed. He lifted a hand and ran it through his spiky blond hair, heaving a sigh as he looked around his room. Nothing had changed during the night. The walls were painted a dark blue with tufts of white to mimic clouds. His curtains were light blue, along with the rest of his furniture. His current bed sheets were dark blue and light blue. Everything matched, though he didn't necessarily mind. No, he was too busy dwelling on the dream he had just had. He glanced at the clock at his bed side, seeing the numbers flashing in bright neon green. It was eight in the morning.

The spiky blond haired boy pulled the covers off of his form, sighing again as he tried to recover. It wasn't that he had a nightmare. It was just that he had such a realistic dream. A dream that he had many nights in a row, for as long as he could remember. He blamed it on the stories his father was so eager to tell, but Skye couldn't help but wonder if there was more to this than met the eye. Truly it wasn't normal to have the same dream over and over again, right? He thought so.

But not once had the teen voiced his concerns, certain that his parents would just call him silly and think nothing of it. The boy rose from bed, running his hand through his blond locks again as he looked around his room before walking over to his dresser. He opened one of the drawers, getting out some fresh underwear, along with some pants and a shirt. He planned to go out today. Even though he really had plans with his sister, but he wanted to be alone for some reason.

Skye headed out of his room, creeping past his sister's room before padding towards the bathroom. It was empty and he could hear voices downstairs, which signaled that his mother and sister were awake. Which made sense. The two were early risers. He normally slept in more, but not today. That didn't much matter to him. He closed the door behind him and set his clean clothes on the counter before undressing and hoping in the shower.

He stayed in there for awhile, trying to collect his thoughts. He couldn't help but think of that same dream. Sometimes it was a little different, but it always had that girl in it. The beautiful woman with brown hair and sparkling green eyes, though he could never truly remember her other features except for those. They were normally standing in a field of flowers, while they talked. Sometimes he could make out the words and sometimes he couldn't. But this time had been a little different. She had seemed.. afraid of something. Like something bad was going to happen.

Skye wanted to know what it was. He had asked her in the dream but as she started to answer, everything had gone black and he had heard a scream. That was when he had woken up so suddenly. He couldn't help but wonder what she had been about to say and what that scream had been about. It had been a female scream, that much he knew. The blond frowned, thinking that it was time to get out of the shower so he quickly washed up and got out, turning the water off before toweling off.

He dressed in silence before opening the door to bring his dirty clothes to the laundry room, which was downstairs. His stomach rumbled, but he wasn't too eager to sit down and eat just yet. He headed down the stairs, nodding when his mother and sister chimed a good morning to him before he moved past them to head to the dirty clothes. He lingered in there, but it wasn't too long that he felt someone behind him.

"Skye, are you okay?" His sister asked, placing a hand on his shoulder before removing it as he turned to face her. "I'm fine," He said softly, blue eyes swirling with emotion as he looked at his dark haired sister. Amity frowned and peered up at him before placing her hands on her hips. "Are we still on for today, Skye?" She asked, hope evident in her tone. She adored her brother and spending time with him, even though he was two years older than she was.

He took a moment to think, not sure if he wanted to break it to her that he didn't want to hang out today. Finally, he sighed and gave in, knowing it would hurt her feelings if he canceled on her. Especially when they had been planning this for awhile. They were going to go to the festival that was just opening in town and check it out. Skye really wasn't up to it but knew he couldn't hurt his sister.

"Yeah, sure. What time did you want to go?" He tilted his head, focusing his attention on her. She seemed to beam as she smiled, pleased that their plans were still on. "Umm, how about around noon? That's about the time it starts setting up and people can check it out. Unless you want to wait until everything is set up around the afternoon?" Skye shrugged, running a hand through his blond hair. "Whatever you want, Amity."

She smiled at him again, wine colored eyes mixed with emotion as she looked up at her taller brother. "Okay, I'll start getting ready soon." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before turning on her heel and walked off back to the kitchen. Skye sighed and then headed out of the laundry room, heading to the kitchen. He grabbed a muffin and a glass of juice before heading back up to his room. He was sometimes antisocial but his parents never pushed him about that. He was grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: How was that for a first chapter? Sorry that it's kind of short, but I didn't want this to be too long. I bet it's easy to guess who Skye and Amity are the descendants of, eh? Next chapter coming soon~ Please review! I'd love to hear what you think of my story. Please bear in mind, I'm a little rusty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorrowful Memories**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. I do, however, own the story idea that is like my own sequel to the series. I also own the original characters in this story. That's all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

It was finally time for the siblings to head out to check out the festival. Amity had dressed in a pretty pale yellow sundress with a matching hat. Her long dark brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. She didn't wear much jewelry but she wanted to look nice for some reason, so she wore a key necklace and matching earrings to accent herself. Skye just wore dress pants and a buttoned up black shirt with a dark gray vest. He also wore earrings, but they were nothing more than silver studs. There were two on them for each lobe. He had done his best to tame his spiky blond locks but hadn't had much luck.

Amity insisted that they hold hands so they wouldn't lose each other in the crowds that might be there for the opening of the festival. They had waited a little, until after three when everything should be set up and the festival was officially opening. His sister seemed to be really looking forward to it and was quite eager as she tugged her brother after her. They reached the fair grounds that were on the outskirts of town, guards positioned in different places to protect the townsfolk from any monsters that might try and attack.

Skye looked around with a bored look on his face not too interested in the event. He had grown out of the whole festival thing, but Amity hadn't. She looked around in awe, happy to be there. She then looked at her brother, smiling at him as she peered towards him with her wine colored eyes.

"Doesn't this look like it's the best one so far? Out of all the ones we've gone to, Skye?" She asked, tilting her head as she squeezed his hand playfully. He almost tugged his hand from her grasp but resisted the urge.

"It's okay."

"Just okay? Aren't you excited, Skye?" She frowned, placing her free hand on her hip as she looked up at her brother, a playful pout forming on her full lips. She really was pretty, but Skye had never been attracted to his sister in that way, naturally. She was his sister, nothing more. But that didn't mean he wouldn't kick some boy's ass if they broke his little sister's heart.

"Yeah, whatever. It's just a festival, Amity. I'm not that excited about them anymore. Haven't been for a few years. You know that." Skye looked away, glancing up at the sky as they walked. He had to admit that it was a pretty day.

Amity sighed and nodded, before something distracted her. Her eyes lit up before she darted off, releasing his hand and not thinking. Skye felt her let go but before he could turn to look and stop her, she was gone. He panicked for a moment, losing her in the crowd. This wasn't good. Their parents would kill him if he let anything happen to her. She was his baby sister, after all. He had agreed to look after her while they were out, as he always did.

He started off in search for her. Fortunately, luck was on his side because he found her shortly after, reading some kind of sign. Amity looked up, seeing her brother and blushed slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run off like that. But I had to know what this sign said." She moved aside so he could read it, a grin forming on her lips. "Tomorrow night they're going to have fireworks. Tonight, they're going to have one of my favorite bands play as an opening act for the festival. Isn't that awesome, Skye?"

She had to resist the urge to bounce on her heels, truly excited. She couldn't believe that her favorite band of all time was going to be at the festival in their little home town. It was truly exciting. But she soon frowned, seeing her brother try to feign interest but knew he wasn't. Before he could respond, she smiled sadly at him.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer. I know you're not that into music. I just had to tell someone. But it's okay, really." She moved forward, hugging her brother before looking at the different festival games and such. "Skye, you brought money, right? Will you please win me something?" She looked up at him with a hopeful look on her face. Skye sighed but nodded, pulling out his pouch of gil. It was mainly some of his savings, but their mother had given him some more gil to spend on Amity and himself.

"Yeah, I've got plenty of gil for us to spend-" He was cut off as she squealed and grabbed his hand, tugging him off in the direction of a game. Several minutes later, he had won the easy game and won her a stuffed chocobo. She hugged it the rest of the time as they checked out the different shops and games. By the time they were ready to go home, it was already dark.

"Amity, I think we should go home before we miss dinner. We can come back tomorrow," Skye said, running a hand through his bangs as he looked down at her through them. She nodded, hugging her stuffed chocobo and smiled at him. She was satisfied. It had been a great night, so they headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That wraps it up for chapter two! I hope you liked it. Sorry again that it's short but I don't want these to be too long. Don't forget to hit the review button and let me know what you think. Next chapter coming soon~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorrowful Memories**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Final Fantasy 7 and its characters. I do, however, own the original characters and idea in this story. That's all. Thank you for reading this. Now please enjoy the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Skye awoke to the sound of his alarm going off. The nineteen year old sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, not wanting to get up. But he knew he had to. His mother and sister would not let him sleep the day away, even though he wished they would. He sighed and rolled back onto his back, slowly sitting up and running a hand through his messy blond locks as he sighed yet again. He was not a morning person, unlike his mother and sister. His father, who wasn't around that often, had no choice but to be a morning person.

Mr. Strife worked hard to keep his family alive and well. That all their needs would sated and that they were happy. Even if he didn't always get to see them until after he got off of work or had a day off. Skye didn't care, though. It wasn't like he and his father were that close. With Mr. Strife always working, there really wasn't anytime for the two to bond.

It wasn't that Skye hated his father. It was just that he didn't really know him nor care to know him. He was happy with just his mother and sister. He yawned, snapping out of his thoughts and pushed the covers off of him and got a fresh change of clothes. He then went about his morning ritual which involved waking up with a refreshing shower, eating breakfast, then planning his day. Life was so boring. Nothing ever interested happened. He sighed as he got out of the shower and toweled himself off before dressing and bringing his dirty clothes to the laundry room. His mother stopped him when he came into the kitchen, an odd look on her face.

"Something came in the mail for you, Skye. I don't recognize the address. Did you somehow meet a new friend?" She asked, tilting her head as she held the unopened letter in her hand. Skye blinked and stared at it, nearly dropping his dirty clothes in surprise. Skye didn't have any many friends, so he never received mail. So this was something new and odd for him. He swapped his dirty clothes for the letter and stared down at it.

It had simple but pretty hand writing that screamed feminine. He didn't recognize the address either or even the town it came from. Curious about what it said, he opened the letter and started reading and stared as he read it again and again, trying to understand it.

_Dear Skye Strife,_

_I know this must a strange letter for you to receive, but I hope you will carefully read each and every word I pour onto the paper. It's important, not only to me, but to the rest of the world. I know you don't know me, but I have a request of you. I keep having dreams of something I wasn't alive for. Pain, happiness, sorrow... all kinds of emotions that don't seem to belong to me. And memories that aren't mine. I don't know how to explain it but I know you're in the same boat. That you're having weird dreams too. I hear a voice in my mind sometimes, but it's clearer in my dreams. It urges me to meet you. That something bad is going to happen but it won't tell me what it is. I only know of your name and existence due to the dreams._

_If for some reason these dreams are not real and that you don't exist, then I guess this letter was in vain. But I hope, no, I pray that this letter reaches you in time before something bad happens to you or to the rest of the world. All I ask is that you meet me in the ruins of Midgar. I think things will make more sense, to the both of us, once we've met in person. I look forward to meeting you._

_Yours forever,_

_Melanie Hope_

Skye blinked, trying to focus on what this meant. He didn't say a word, taking the letter and crumpling it up and fleeing to his room. The paper smelled of flowers and some kind of perfume. Was this some kind of prank? The ruins of Midgar? Some kind of danger? Surely there was a mistake.

He poured over the letter for what seemed like hours before falling asleep. He was strangely tired. The letter remained clutched in his hand as he slept, sitting up where he had fallen asleep pouring over it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: How's that for an exciting twist? He finally gets the letter! Who is this Melanie Hope? Will Skye go meet her in the ruins of Midgar? Or will he simply ignore this letter? That's for you to find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned. Don't forget to review. Also, I apologize that this chapter is so short. I'll try to make them a little longer from now on. XD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorrowful**** Memories**

**A Final Fantasy 7 Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: Still don't own it, no matter how much I wished I did. *dreamy sigh over Sephiroth and Vincent***

* * *

><p>Blue eyes slowly fluttered open before his head turned to look at the clock. He blinked in confusion, not at all remember going to bed. In fact, it was only noon! The letter... had it been a dream too? Like the strange one in which he had just awoke from? He slowly sat up, not quite sure what was happening. Yet, he still didn't want to tell anyone about these events. Besides, his mother would probably tell him that he was being silly. But that letter...<p>

He looked around his bedroom for a few moments, before spotting the crumpled up letter and envelope. He hesitated for a moment before reaching out to take it, hands shaking slightly as he smoothed the paper out to reread it. He frowned once he finished it, unable to help but think that maybe it was a joke.

After all, everyone knew how dangerous it was to even go near the ruins of Midgar. It was rumored to be haunted and a place that was cursed. He vaguely remembered what he had learned about the ancient place in his history lessons. Wasn't it odd how little plant life still grew in some places of that forsaken place? Not to mention, it was teeming with monsters.

What if this letter was a prank? What if he went to the area, only to be devoured by some monsters or something like that? That would be an idiotic move on his part. Yet, Skye couldn't help but feel curious. There was this weird feeling, that was nagging at him to follow the instructions and meet this girl at the ruins.

Heaving a sigh, he flopped back down on his bed, the letter clutched loosely in his hands. He needed to figure out what to do. Several minutes later, perhaps even an hour or two, he was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of quiet knocking on his door.

"Skye? Is everything okay? Mom said you received a letter from somewhere we've never heard of and that you've been holed up in here for hours. Can I come in?" Amity called though the door, frowning at the obstacle that separated her from her brother.

Skye jumped slightly, sitting up and hiding the letter and envelope, not wanting his sister to see it. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hold on a sec!" Once that was done, he got up and went to open the door, letting her in. He ignored the strange, suspicious look she gave him.

Eyes glimmering in mischief, she let her gaze scan the room but didn't seen anything out of the ordinary. Pouting, she pivoted on her feet to look at her older brother. "Well? Are you gonna explain? Who was the letter from?"

The blond teen closed the door and padded across the floor to slump into a chair besides his room. "Oh, it was nothing really. Just some kind of junk mail. I don't even know where it came from.. probably a joke from one of the guys in town or something." He shrugged, trying not to seem too suspicious. Amity narrowed her eyes and took a step forward, opening her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the excited shout of their mother.

"Skye, did you hear that? Mom says dad is home! C'mon!" Without waiting and deciding to question him later, she bolted from his room to greet her father. She did not notice that her brother failed to follow her.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Skye had wandered down from his bedroom with great reluctance, not eager to interact with his father. Things were so... weird when he was home. His mother and sister never seemed to notice the tension and his father didn't address it either. Maybe... maybe he would go and check this out. If anything, he needed to explore on his own, spread his own wings. Yes, he would leave tonight, but...<p>

He paused in thought, flicking his gaze to his sister who was laughing at something their father had said.

_She can't know..._

* * *

><p>It wasn't until late that night that he decided he would sneak out and leave. Fortunately, he had been saving a lot of gil for quite some time and hadn't spent it excessively. He packed his clothes and anything else he would need.<p>

_Materia, check. Potions, check. Sword, check. Medicine, check. Food, check. Money, check. Clothes, check. And...I think that's all. _

He confirmed in his mind, fastening the pack shut as he stood. He threw it over his shoulder and quietly grabbed his sheathed sword. He had always been interesting in learning self defense and how to wield a sword. He had to do it on his own for a long time, until he had found a tutor. Of course.. his teacher had died two years ago. But Skye hadn't stopped practicing.

Checking to make sure everything was all right, he started on the task of sneaking out of the house without being caught. Somehow, he managed it and he thought he was home free... but that was clearly incorrect. A few minutes away from one of the town's many exits, he became aware that he was being followed. He stopped, hand on the hilt of his sword before he turned, ready to fight, though he nearly fell over in surprise at who it was.

Amity had her hands resting on her hips, a foul expression on her face as her wine colored eyes glimmered in fury. "Skye Strife! Where do you think you're going?" She demanded, though made sure not to be too loud and wake anyone.

He shifted, unsure of what to do. He could always use that sleep materia, but he didn't want to just leave her in the middle of the town. "I... I have to go, Amity. It's time that I spread my wings and fly, like mom always said. This is something I need to do alone. Please, this is important to me, just go home and don't tell mom, okay?" He didn't want to worry them.

Amity snorted in a very non ladylike manner and it was only then that Skye realized she too had on a traveling pack and was dressed. "Skye, are you stupid? You really think I'm going to let you go on your own, much less not rat you out? No, airhead, I'm coming with you! Even if this is stupid... what are you thinking, going to the ruins of Midgar. Don't you know that place is cursed!"

Ah, so she had found and read the letter. He knew he should have burned it. "Amity..." He started, but she wasn't going to have it.

"If you don't let me come with you, Skye, I will drag you back home and get you in serious trouble. Don't make me make a scene..." Her features softened as she sighed, brushing her dark brown bangs from her face. "Please, Skye. I don't want to stop you but I don't want to be left behind.."

He knew he couldn't resist nor could he change her mind. With a heavy sigh and grimace, Skye nodded and turned on his heel. "Well... c'mon, before anyone notices we're gone."

"Yipee!" She chimed in excitement, following after him. And so, the two Strifes headed out of the city gates, not knowing what would be awaiting them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>**: Sorry for the delay in updating. I hit a bad writing block and had second thoughts about this story. Out of curiosity, I decided to check it out again only to realize that I had gotten a review. Of course, it was month's late, but it motivated me.. so here I am now. I'm going to try and continue this story but I just don't know about it. I could definitely use reviews and support. Let me know what you think~ Also, I apologize for any mistakes. I will eventually go over previous chapters and fix any errors. **

**I bid you farewell 'til next time! **


End file.
